User talk:77topaz
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:77topaz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Happy65 (Talk) 21:17, February 9, 2013 WFC 2014 Do you think we should make an actua qualifier round, or is it too much work? HORTON11: • 16:13, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hm, there is still a chance that Poland might qualify for the FIFA World Cup in 2014, so it would probably be better to use a different nation. What sort of system would you propose for a potential qualifier round? 77topaz (talk) 18:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Now which teams could we add for the tournament. For wikinations we could go with Brunant, Lovia, Insel, Libertas, Maores and Strasland (maybe Pintona or Southern Arc too). The rest of the teams should be small states, and we could include another larger team alongside the hosts. HORTON11: • 20:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Heh, I just asked the same question on your page. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Well let's go with the eight mentioned (all have team pages), we could add Cettatie (they have a national team) and divide the rest among smaller nations in the various confederations (Jamaica from CONCACAF, Paraguay from Conmebol, and the rest from AFC, Africa and UEFA). HORTON11: • 20:51, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey Nice to see you around. I'd like to answer your recent questions. #You asked me if I was allowed to replace Rwanda with Kemburg. Horton replaced Rwanda with Kemburg, and he is the most active member and is incharge of WNFA competitions. Kemburg is one of the most football-advanced nation, and we have an active football league - this is why we have the largest Leaders League allocation along with Brunant. # I changed the result against Liechtenstein because it would be slightly unrealistic for a nation that has the largest allocation to lose to it, being the 2nd ranked WNFA nation. Even though we've been recently created - thanks to Horton's help, we've got a good system. The loss to Liechtenstein was actually a loss of Rwanda, so it needed changed. #Southern Arc Islands will get a spot in the WNFA Leaders League - your league looks like it can improve in the future. Please reply to Horton on what team you want Bay Hawks to be replaced by. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. 19:56, October 29, 2013 (UTC) (WNFA President) WFC Qualifiers Maybe we should hold the next ones for next week so we only have three to do in the new year. HORTON11: • 17:33, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I was thinking roughly 10-11 December. 77topaz (talk) 19:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep, those would be the days. HORTON11: • 15:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and come to the Brunant chat if you can. HORTON11: • 14:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC) 2002? There's not supposed to be a 2002 edition, as the WFC was held ever two years only after 2004. Traspes (talk) 18:27, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Wait what? Is this about the Brunant national team page thing? 2002 was only an error and I don't think we had worked something (or was 2002 actually supposed to be a WFC year?). HORTON11: • 19:36, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I thought the WFC had been held biannually from 2000. The year 2002 was already listed in the WFC table, etc. 77topaz (talk) 20:01, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Indeed, on the main WFC page it says: "Starting 2000, it has reverted to being held biannually." So, the 2002 edition would exist. 77topaz (talk) 20:05, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Seems that you are right. Traspes (talk) 21:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) But still can we say that Traspes ic champion in the past? Traspes (talk) 21:06, January 12, 2014 (UTC) As you can see, there are still open spaces in the table. Since it was founded in 1911, the Traspes team could hypothetically be in any of those. 77topaz (talk) 21:12, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I merged Traspes' expanded table into Topaz's, so there is a 2002 tournament officially and Traspes is a previous champion. HORTON11: • 21:21, January 12, 2014 (UTC) WNFA Leaders League (2015-16) Can we finish this project on my user page? I really would like FC Olympia to win the league this season. They have a very strong squad and it has been a long time a Libertan team won this competition. Wabba The I (talk) 21:48, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'll help you with that, though I'll also be working on other things like the 2015-16 First League in Brunant. Also, FC Olympia doesn't seem to have been doing well so far in this Leaders League - another Libertan team like FC Molenbeek or FC Civitesse might be more likely to progress? 77topaz (talk) 09:10, March 8, 2017 (UTC) The group of Olympia was very though with St. Marks, Cettatie and Atlético, but Civitesse and Molenbeek are indeed doing very well. Wabba The I (talk) 20:52, March 8, 2017 (UTC) WFC 2018 I want to create this, but a tournament comprising of 16 WNFA members. We could say there was no WFC 2016 and we have to finish WFC 2014. Wabba The I (talk) 16:34, June 16, 2018 (UTC) WFC 2014 is finished (the matches are actually on the WFC 2014/Matches page; you may have been confused about that). Also, I had some discussion about your proposed all-WNFA members format on Horton's talk page. 77topaz (talk) 07:26, June 18, 2018 (UTC) What about WFC 2016 just like WFC 2014, but since then a competition like the new UEFA Nations League? A WFC-only competition? Wabba The I (talk) 14:34, September 21, 2018 (UTC) That could be an interesting idea; maybe you should discuss it with Horton? I'm not sure the wikinations-verse is currently active enough to support it, though. 77topaz (talk) 10:31, September 23, 2018 (UTC)